


Tart

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-04
Updated: 2008-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Tart

Remus stood over the stove slowly stirring the lemon filling for the tart he was making Severus. He chuckled to himself, wondering which had come first Severus's sour disposition or his love of all things lemon. No wonder Albus kept his loyalty-it was surely the Sherbet Lemons.

As he poured the hot lemon curd into the pie crust, Severus slipped his arms around Remus's waist. 

"Why does everyone think you love chocolate?" Severus said as he nipped Remus's neck.

Remus replied with a smile as he slid the tart into the oven, "Why does everyone think _you_ can cook?"


End file.
